Off the Chain
by FrUKing Awesome Canadian Hero
Summary: Alfred and Matthew sit together laughing and sharing ice cream on a hill, watching the light show that flickers in the storm clouds above. AmeCan AU, very cliched, somewhat drabble-ish and very fluffy. T for kissing and general cliche-induced brain damage.


**A/N: Well, this one was written at one in the morning last night, to try and calm myself down in the biggest storm that has happened all summer, where I live. Seriously, the thunder was deafening and the power kept flickering every five seconds! Anyway, this is just a cute little cliche piece that was done to take my mind off the thunder, which scared me half-witless. **

**Enjoy! And no, sadly, I don't own Hetalia and am not Selena Gomez. **

* * *

Enormous, welling clouds make it as dark as night, even though it is only a muggy summer evening, and the faint beginnings of a sunset have just begun glowing on the horizon behind them. Cars meander by on the small road behind them with glowing headlights on, but Matthew and Alfred sit together on the hill with no car to speak of, laughing and taking turns feeding each other ice cream they bought at the Dairy Queen down the street, both pretending they'd forgotten to ask for an extra spoon.

Before them is the massive bank of pitch-dark clouds, flickering softly with brilliant light.

Their light show never pauses, never ceases; no matter how the flashes disappear, there are always two more to take their place. The sky is filled with glowing flickers, and Alfred laughs as the entire vast expanse above them erupts in a single blazing burst, only to fade away again in a mere split second.

Matthew smiles and leans against his warm shoulder, tan from swimming and strong from college football. Alfred's bomber jacket lays across the grass next to their legs—but Matthew doesn't need to bury his face in it to catch a tiny whiff of Alfred's warm, musky scent.

He tries with all his might not to smile.

The air is thick and heavy, full of anticipation and the metallic tang that happens only just before a storm, but Alfred and Matthew don't feel any urge to move from their comfortable spot in the grass on the hill, sharing ice cream and watching their own personal light display. Thunder rumbles softly in the distance, rumbling in low pursuit of the lightning that so quickly leaves the swells of sound in its wake.

Alfred smiles as another burst illuminates them from all around, bathing his golden hair and deep blue eyes in silvery light. He turns to Matthew, pulling the small man closer, beginning to sing softly into his soft blond hair.

"_Twisted, you've shaken my existence_

_ When I'm with you_

_ Bliss is all I've come to know_..."

Matthew always smells sweet—like dew and chill air and fresh maple syrup. His violet eyes are laughing as Alfred's soft voice floats around them, and even though his heart is skipping every other beat, he forces himself not to look into those blue eyes.

Alfred keeps singing, just watching him, moving closer to his side, licking the ice cream from his fingers quickly and pulling Matthew into a hug with his other arm as well. Finally violet eyes come to meet his, flickering in the lightning from above. Alfred nuzzles him gently.

"_Running, I didn't see it coming_

_ Blinded, it's so stunning_

_ I don't want to let you go..._"

Now Matthew is smiling, an absolutely uncontrollable grin, and before he realizes what he's doing he nuzzles Alfred back and joins him, singing quietly.

"_A thousand church bells ringing_

_ I can hear the angels singing, when you call my name_

_ Your love is off the chain..._"

Alfred is leaning closer now, lying them down in the soft green grass, until Matthew suddenly feels the brush of slightly-chapped lips against his and his heart leaps up into his throat. His eyes are wide, meeting Alfred's for a moment, faces barely apart. Alfred hovers; it is up to Matthew to tell whether he wants this to happen. Finally he manages to let his eyes slip closed through the shock, and Alfred slowly presses their lips together harder, kissing him gently and insistently, until Matthew kisses him back and slowly the two of them are pressing closer, Alfred kissing him at an easy, relaxing pace, until Matthew has melted beneath him. Matthew's arms are around his neck, and when Alfred pulls away carefully, he settles next to Matthew with the small man in his arms, smiling as he buries his face in that beautiful strawberry-blond hair. Matthew giggles and turns to him, resting his head on the warm arm beneath him.

"I wonder what will happen if we tell everyone that a Selena Gomez song was the cause of this," Alfred muses with a smile.

Matthew sighs. "Al, if you do..."

Alfred laughs. "You'll kiss me again?"

Matthew giggles again. "I'll kiss you if you don't tell anyone," he murmurs.

"Deal," Alfred smiles, before leaning in to meet Matthew's lips with his own.


End file.
